


Attraction

by braverose (chaosandwonder)



Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus, old fic don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose
Summary: He tried to stop her from taking this mission, and told her it's not for pretty little girls. Nevermind pretty, because she hates to be called "little girl"!
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167794
Kudos: 9





	Attraction

Setting: Fairy Tail Guild. Fairy Tail, Year X781

_Standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

**.**

**Attraction**

**.**

* * *

_Year X781: Months after Mirajane's S-Class exam_

"You're not taking that one."

Mira froze as another hand tugged at the mission poster she was reaching for. Turning to her right, she saw that the hand belonged to none other than the S-class mage, Laxus.

"Why not?" She scowled. Surely he's aware that it's been months since she passed the S-class exams and has been taking up S-class missions since then. "I'm taking it." She tugged, but he didn't release the paper.

"Don't." He returned her scowl.

Her eyes narrowed. "You think I can't do this?"

He smirked. "`Course you can."

"Then, what's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'd just rather you not take it."

Exasperated, and nearly wanting to strangle him, she tugged again. This time he let her have the paper. Which was good, so she won't have to pick a fight against him, because even if she'll never admit it, she knew she was still far behind him when it comes to strength.

She reread the mission request, aware that he's still leaning at the board and watching her. She could smell liquor on his breath, and guessed that's what's making him act _different_. It's simply the first time he took time to notice and talk to her.

"For 500,000 jewels, take out an acid-spewing beast residing in the Green Forest. Tsh. This'll be easy. What do you have against me taking this?"

As she gazed back up to him, she realized that he was... checking her out.

* * *

She felt her cheeks burn and involuntarily stepped back. It's not like he's the first one she caught doing so since people started noticing her _that way_ after becoming S-class (she's beaten up countless unfortunate guys over that), but, even Laxus...?

He chuckled, not a single bit apologetic, but quickly said, "Easy, I didn't mean to stare. And it's not like I'm going to hit on you."

Right. But he was still staring, so she forced herself to stare back. "Good, because I won't hesitate to knock you out if you tried."

"Heh, fancy yourself. But heed my advice, don't take that one. It would be a waste of your blossoming assets if it showers you in acid. It isn't a mission for pretty _little_ girls like you." And all of a sudden, he turned to leave.

 _Pretty little girl?_ She ignored the first word, because such words equate to weakness for her. But the other two words made her huff. She's sixteen, she's an S-class mage, she can take care of herself and her siblings. She's _not_ a little girl.

"Whatever," she shouted after him belatedly, "I'll beat it in a _second_ and come back unharmed, and you'll see who isn't a little girl after all." Then she stopped, because he probably doesn't hear anymore.

All she wants right now is to make him see that she can come out unharmed from S-class missions. That she's _not_ some weak little girl.

"You'll see," she whispered, "That I'm a grown up now."

* * *

He heard her, sure. But embarrassment continued to fill him, after he realized what he just said to that little punk, Mirajane.

He winced as he remembered calling her pretty and saying the word _assets_ and even checking _them_ out. He knew those words and actions are nothing for a girl who's growing up surrounded with the lazy, pervy, drunk mages that the old geezer accepted in the guild, but... Still. Something in him made him feel dirty and inappropriate acting that way towards her. Funny, because he never had qualms acting like that to any other girl.

Well, now that he thought about it, Mirajane isn't like any of those other girls.

He quite liked her spunk, he liked that she never tried to be cute or act like some damsel in distress. Not like many others. She was strong, an S-class mage at such a young age, and getting stronger every day. She's pretty, though somewhat unaware of it, and without a doubt becoming more attractive as she gains a more womanly figure every day—

He groaned, and forced himself to stop thinking of her.

Because it felt wrong to think of a girl four years younger than him this way. Because he never cared about any other girl, and it makes him uncomfortable to think why. Because there's this voice in his head that insist he's supposed to protect her or something, _as if_ she needs it. Because saying those words earlier felt like corrupting something precious and fragile. Because, despite the strength and spunk, this particular sixteen year old still is more of a girl than a woman. But mostly— and he will never, never admit this — because just thinking of her makes him feel weak.

"Damnit," he cursed, as he continued to walk further away from the guild. Then, as if he'll ever let himself approach her again after all he's just said, and after all the uncomfortable thoughts he keeps on thinking of her, he still found himself muttering, "Hurry and grow up, little girl."

* * *

.

_Thank you for reading!_

.


End file.
